The Decision
by soul of outer space
Summary: Relena Peacecraft has resigned; with no longer a need for protection Heero Yuy doesn't know what to do. That is until hes finds out that an old friend is still alive. The boys are on their way to California to meet someone that Heero thought died with his
1. Goodbye Relena Hello Alexia

Soul of Outer Space

I Own NOTHING!!!

The Decision

Chapter One: Goodbye Relena Hello Alexia

            "Further more I would just like to say what an honor it has been, to be able to work with fine delegates, representatives and Ministers as these men and women are. However ever politician has a time and a place, and I have out lived my time. I tried to convince myself that the people still needed me, but it was I that needed them. It's been a wonderful five years, and now I am honored to introduce your new Vice Foreign Minister Paul Chuan." Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlin stepped to the side so that the new Minister could take the stand. They shook hands and then Relena sat down and listened to Chuan's speech. Yes she was going to miss her people, but she was removing herself from the world stage…something that she should have done a long time ago. Now she could try to be a normal girl just barely twenty one, Relena was looking forward to just being average.

            On the other side of the room five young men stood. "Can you believe she actually did it?" the braided one, called Duo asked.

"I knew that she was thinking about it, but I never thought that she would actually just give it all up." The blond man named Quatre responded.

"Its better this way, she has too many attempts on her life…it's an injustice the way people treat her. This is exactly why women should not be politicians…its just too dangerous." The Chinese man with black hair said.

"Don't let Une hear you talk like that…I heard that she was roaming around here." Duo whispered.

"Do you think she's glad that it's all finally over?" the brown haired man with long bangs called Trowa asked.

"Most likely…how would you like to have papers and body guards around you all the time?" Duo said.

"She's probably glad to be done with us too. No more dealing with us every time she wants to do something…no more body guards, just her own space." Quatre said. Unnoticed to them, their fifth companion, a quiet man named Heero, became more dreary. He was watching Relena and asking himself a very importance question. 

"Is Quatre right are you glad to be rid of us?" he drew in a deep breath before slipping his mask of indifference back on. "What does it matter…she was only a mission." That's what Heero's mind was saying…however his heart was a completely different matter. 

            After the speech was over and done with the five young men headed over to their bosses office, to receive their new assignments, when they got there they found their boss to be in an unusually good mood.

"Is Une on crack?" Duo whispered to Quatre as they watched Une smile happily at them.

"I really hope not." Quatre whispered back a look of pure horror on his face.

"It's either that or something else." Wufia said.

"Une what's our new assignment?" Trowa asked.

"Assignment?" Une giggled. "Why don't you boys take a month or two off, Heck why not the whole year!" Duo took several steps back and asked out loud.

"All right who are you and what have you done with Une?" Une giggled again.

"Boys you have been working very hard take some time off. I'll contact you if we need you." The boys nodded slowly. Une stood up and walked over to Heero, "O and by the way Heero that special information that you requested for has been found." Une handed Heero a sealed manila folder. Heero took it from her and nodded. Slowly he opened it. The other boys noticed how Heero's hands trembled a little; they wondered what was going on. Heero slowly removed the piece of paper that was in the folder…and ever so slowly a small smirk crept onto his face. 

"All right that's it!" all eyes turned to Duo who was looking around wildly, "First Une's on crack and now Heero's smiles, was their a shift in the universe and someone forgot to tell me."

"Duo calm down we'll find out what's going on in a second." Quatre said patting Duo on the back.

"He's right Heero. What's going on?" Trowa asked.

"She's alive." Heero said, then turning he left the office, "Thanks you Une…I will repay you." Heero said before completely leaving the office. The other boys left right after him.

"Heero Yuy where the hell are you going?" Wufia called. He was ignored by Heero, so the boys chased after him. The finally got a break when they stopped in front of the house that they all shared. 

"Heero what's going on?" Trowa got the answer of a door closing in his face. Sighing in frustration the boys turned to the kitchen. Several hours later they heard Heero's door open and Heero joined them in the kitchen a couple of minutes later, still wearing that little smirk of his.

"Guys I'm going to be leaving for a couple of weeks…your welcome to come…if you want." Heero said getting up again, "She asked me to extend the invitation to you guys." Duo's eyebrows wiggled suggestively, "She?" Heero glared and turned back towards his room.

"Heero we would love to come." Quatre said, the other nodded in agreement.

"Just one question?" Wufia said, "Where are we going?" Heero smirked again.

"Los Angles." 

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *          

            The flight was long and uneventful, with the exception of Duo almost driving a stewardess to the point where she almost asked permission to throw him out the window. When they landed, they were tired and most of them were grouchy. Heero scanned the airport for his friend after they got their luggage.

"What exactly does she look like?" Duo asked.

"HEERO!" they all turned to see a woman with black hair and deep blue eyes running towards them. "Heero!" she stopped in front of him, they stared at each other for a second and then she threw her arms around Heero's neck. Heero slowly returned the embrace. The others looked on without a clue as to what was going on. Duo scratched the top of his head and leaned over to Quatre, "Do you think they are…ya know?" Duo asked wiggling his eyebrows. Quatre looked puzzled.

"I don't know…I guess its possible." They returned to watching the two who were still hugging. 

"All right Mr. Perfect Soldier you can hit the off button now. If you think I'm going to put up with it your kidding yourself." Heero smirked, the other boys watched in amassment as Heero's shoulders began to droop and little and then relaxed. "There much better." She said hugging him again. "Now be a good boy and introduce me to your cute friends." Heero smirked again and ruffled her hair affectionately, she swatted his hand away a looked at him expectantly. Heero nodded and then turned back to his friends. 

"This is Duo Maxwell," he said and Duo gave Alexia a wink, "Quatre Winner," Quatre stepped forward and took her hand in his,

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said as he raised her hand a placed a gentlemen's kiss on her hand.

"This is Trowa Barton." Trowa nodded, "And Chang Wufia." Wufia also nodded.

Alexia turned to Heero, "Moody bunch aren't they," she whispered, then so she could be heard she turned to the other boys, "Hi! I'm Alexia Shale. If you follow me we'll get to my car and get on home I bet you're all tired and hungry." Nodding in agreement all the boys followed her out to her car. They stopped in front of a red convertible. "Just throw your stuff in the trunk and under the backseat and we'll be on our way." Compiling with her orders the boys did what she said and then climbed into her car. Alexia in the drivers seat next to her Heero then Duo. In the back Quatre ended up in the middle with Trowa and Wufia on either side. "So what brings you guys to LA I know Heero's been dying to see me so why are you guys here?" she asked as she peeled out of the parking lot. 

"Heero invited us to come a long while we were on vacation." Duo yelled over the wind blowing past.

"Okay, well know that your welcome to stay for as long as you like." She said looking over her shoulder at them, "I can always use the company." A half an hour or so later they pulled in front of Alexia's apartment building, getting the luggage they slowly climbed the stairs to her apartment. For an apartment Alexia's was pretty big, but it was homey where she put all her girl touches and smelled of fresh flowers. "Just put your luggage in the hallway. And I hope you guys are hungry cause I made Heero's favorite food…pasta and there is a lot of it." She said smiling before escaping into the kitchen to finish making dinner. "Make yourselves at home." She called. The boys began to wander around the apartment. Heero stopped by a wall that had a lot of pictures on them. He slowly picked it up and examined it. In the picture was himself, Alexia, her older brother Nels and his girlfriend Katrina. "Do you remember the day that picture was taken?" a soft voice from behind him asked. Heero turned around to see Alexia standing behind him, he briefly registered that the other boys were watching before he nodded his head.

"It was the day before Nels got sent off." Alexia nodded her head, "I can't believe you kept all of these." He said looking at the wall of pictures that were from years ago. Smiling Alexia took the picture away from him and set it down,

"What?" she asked putting her hands on her hips, "You thought I would actually throw them away? Heero I'm shocked to know that you thought I would do that!" she lightly punched him in the arm, "Come on your dinner is getting cold." The others slowly followed Alexia into the kitchen. Duo was the last one to enter, he stopped in front of the picture and picked it up. Every one was smiling and Heero's arms rapped snuggly around Alexia's waist as he held her up and the other young man held her feet, there was another blond girl standing in between the two boys and had her elbows propped up on the part of Alexia's body that was in midair. Duo smirked and set the picture down.

"That Alexia sure is hot!" he said under his breath.

"You say something Duo?" Alexia asked she popped her head out of the kitchen. Duo gulped,

"Just saying that something smells good and hoping that we will be able to have seconds."

"Duo with the amount of food I made you may be able to have a dozen servings." 

Duo's eyes got really big "O MY GOD! I'm in heaven!" he yelled as he ran into the kitchen and plopped down and began eating everything in sight. Every one laughed as they watched Duo have as many servings as he wanted. After six or so he sighed, "My life is now complete…I can die happy now." After dinner everyone started getting settled and ready for bed. Once Alexia changed into her night clothes she came out into the family room.

"All right everyone, there is a cot in the closet and this couch folds out into a bed and down the hall in the game room there is two double couches. I don't care who sleeps where, but one of you will have to share a room with me and that person is going to be Heero."

"Why Heero?" Duo asked before he could think to keep his mouth shut. Heero glared and Alexia giggled. 

"Heero and I used to share a twin bed with my brother why we lived in the warehouse, back when we were in training. Well goodnight everyone." Alexia went down the hall towards her room and quietly shut the door behind her. As soon as she was out of sight Heero bounced on Duo.

"Listen to me very carefully all of you especially you Duo, Alex is like a sister to me and I don't want to see her get hurt so ALL of you stay away from her. Understand?" they all nodded. "Understand Duo?" Duo gulped and nodded his head. "Good." With that Heero turned on his heal and headed down to Alexia's room and closed the door behind him.

"Damn it's not fair, why does Heero get to sleep with the hot chick?"

"Duo?" Quatre asked looking at his room mate.

"Yeah?"

"Don't be stupid." Turning out the lights Duo and Quatre settled down to their sleeping arrangement in the family room.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Duo's head landed hard on the floor. "Ow!" he yelled sitting up and rubbing his head. "What the heck?" he looked at the clock it read nine o'clock. He looked up and saw Alexia looking down at him. "What?"

"Duo you're lying on my text book." She said tapping her foot impatiently.

"What text book?"

"They one your using as a pillow, now give it here I'm going to be late for class."

"Duo give her the text book." came a voice from his other side, "How did you end up on the floor anyway?" Heero asked as he reached down and grabbed Alexia's book.

"Thanks Heero." Alexia leaned up and kissed Heero on the cheek. "See ya all later. There's food in the kitchen if you get hungry." With that Alexia was out the door and gone. Duo stood up and walked with Heero into the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" Duo asked jumping up onto the counter and drinking some orange juice.

"Alex showed Wufia where the gym was, so he's down there and Quatre and Trowa went sight seeing." Duo looked at the oven clock and nearly choked, 

"But its only nine o'clock."

"They wanted to get an early start." Heero said taking the last sip of his coffee, he placed his cup in the sink and then grabbed his jacket and headed out.

"Heero where are you going?" Duo asked as he watched Heero put on his jacket.

"None of your business." Heero said and walked out the door. 

Duo jumped up pulled on some pants, threw and shirt over his head and grabbed a jacket and headed out after Heero. "If you think I'm going to sit alone in an apartment alone, your kidding yourself Yuy." Duo caught up with Heero a couple of blocks away and slowly began to follow his friend, keeping his distance. About twenty minutes later Heero turned into a ghetto district, however there was no one around, just old and worn buildings. About three blocks in Heero made another turn and stopped in front of a building. It had fencing around it. Heero climbed over it and jumped down to the other side. A couple of seconds later Duo followed, he noticed the caution sign that said 'no trespassing, building unstable' Duo looked over at his friend that was walking towards the building that only half of it was intact. Climbing over the fence he jumped down and began following his friend again. Heero walked towards the building and around the backside where all the broken windows were, he stopped in front of the second window, just as Duo came around the corner. Heero knelt down and rubbed the dirt and grim away with his coat sleeve. If faded writing and a child's scrawl were five words, 'Nels, Odin and Alexia were here'. It was written in Nels handwriting on the sides were Alexia's and his handwriting. 'Girls are better then boys" and 'J is mean' Heero smirked, that one was written several times, others were 'boys are better' and other little messages. Heero smiled and traced his hand over it. He looked over at the tree that was next to the building, it was almost completely uprooted. However you could still see the remains of a once magnificent tree house and on the trunk was some marks. Heero stood up and walked over to the tree and placed his hand against the marks. Pink for Alexia, Green for Odin and Blue for Nels, it was their height chart………

_"Come on you guys this is a good idea!" A nine year old Nels said as he pulled his seven year old sister and his eight year old best friend over to the tree._

_"Nels I don't want to." Alexia cried._

_"Stop being such a baby." Odin said. Nels pulled Alexia in front of the tree and pulled out a knife. Alexia gasped,_

_"Where did you get that?"_

_"Swiped it out of the artillery room while J wasn't looking."__ Nels said him and Odin snickered._

_"You are going to get in so much trouble."_

_"Stand still squirt." Nels said holding Alexia's shoulder and made a small mark in the tree, then picked up a piece of pink chalk and colored it in. "See Lexi this is how tall you are." Alexia turned around and looked at the mark then turned back to the boys._

_"I'm really tall." She said proudly. The older boys rolled their eyes. "Come on Odin its your turn." She said pulling his arm. Odin stood up against the tree and Nels made the marking. He reached down and grabbed a green piece of chalk and colored it in. He handed the knife to Odin and Odin did the same. Nels reached down and colored his marking in with a blue piece of chalk. Just then the lunch bell rang and all the kids that got morning break ran back in towards the building to eat before returning to training………_

Heero ran his hand over his the last marking he was thirteen when the last mark was made. He sighed,

"Heero?" Heero turned around to see Duo standing there. 

"Hn" 

"What is this place?" Heero turned around and looked at the ruins.

"Where I grew up." He said before he started walking, with Duo by his side.

"I saw the writing on the side of the building…who's Odin."

"Me." Heero said and continued walking.

"You mean Heero's not your real name?" Heero ignored him and kept on walking. They soon came a small shed. "Heero?" Duo asked as Heero pushed against one of the boards and a keypad popped out. Heero stared at for a couple of seconds before pressing some numbers, the shed door slid open and Heero walked it. He motioned for Duo to follow. Heero lifted a door in the floor open and walked down the stairs that was bellow it. Right before they got to the bottom Heero hit a button and the lights flickered on. "Heero what is this place?" Heero started walking towards a darkened corner; pressing another button a Gundam was reveled. "Heero what is that thing?"

"The original Wing Zero…its Alexia's Gundam."

"You mean she's a pilot?"

"A better pilot then I am." Duo looked at him in shock.

"What?" Heero walked up to the Gundam and placed his hand on it, he could see in faded writing in the small compartment the words 'Nels will Survive' and then 'Odin will Survive', he then looked over to the darkened spot next to Zero where Wing used to sit, he could almost see Wing sitting there and two people standing in front of the cockpit…………

_"You're really going to do it aren't you?" Thirteen year old Alexia asked from the ground while fourteen year old Odin worked in the cockpit._

_"I don't know what your talking about." He yelled down to her. He lowered the cord and Alexia climbed on and pulled herself up._

_"You may be able to fool every one else, but I know what your up to. You're taking off tonight, because you don't want me to fight."_

_"Lexi I don't know what you're talking about." Odin said putting his hands on her shoulders. _

_"Don't try to fool me, your going up to L1 aren't you? Where J is. Did he order you to?' Odin stroked her cheek, _

_"Can't get anything past your can I?"_

_"Please don't leave Odin. Nels left a couple of weeks ago, I couldn't stand not knowing where you were too. Don't leave." She said rapping her arms around his waist and crying. Odin embraced her,_

_"Calm down Alexia…I have to go. Before your brother left he made me promise him that I wouldn't let anything happen to you."_

_"Which is why you shouldn't leave, if you stay they'll pair us together and we would always be together. Odin, Nels is out there and I have no way of reaching him…I don't even know if he's hurt or even if he's alive. I couldn't bear not knowing where someone else that I love is." She whispered._

_"But if I go with J then you won't have to fight at all."_

_"I can't change your mind at __all can I?" Alexia asked looking up at him, Odin shook his head. Alexia leaned up and kissed Odin on the lips gently. "In case no other girl gets that chance." She whispered, "Promise me that you'll survive and find me when it's all over." _

_Odin placed a kiss on her forehead, "I promise…I will survive." He said. He pulled her tightly against his body and hugged her._

_"I love you Odin." She whispered into his chest._

_"I love you too Lex." He whispered back. He let her go and whipped the tears away from her face. Alexia climbed down from the cockpit and got down to the ground. She watched as Odin put on his space helmet and closed the cockpit door. Alexia turned to the computer system and typed in the launch code and the ceiling doors opened up and Wing took off. Alexia choked back her tears as Wing flew towards the sky. Alexia waved good bye to him._

_"You better survive Odin or I'll kill you." She whispered, she picked up a pen and walked over to Zero. She pressed a button on the side of her Gundam and part of the inside of the leg flew open inside was the writing 'Nels will Survive' below it she wrote 'Odin will survive' this time instead of closing it she left it open, turned out the lights and walked away…………._

"Heero?" Heero came out of his memory to look at Duo, "Man are you alright?" Duo asked placing a hand on Heero shoulder.

"I'm fine…just some memories." Heero looked around, "Alexia should be home for lunch soon…why don't you head on back home…I wanna stay here a little longer. Tell her I stopped by home before coming back and I should be back soon." Nodding Duo looked at his friend,

"You sure buddy?" He watched as Heero slide down the Gundam and close his eyes. With out waiting for an answer Duo headed out.

            Duo arrived back at the house forty five minutes later after getting lost three times. He walked into the apartment after removing the key from right behind the light fixture next to her door. He heard someone moving around in the kitchen and headed over there. "Hey Alexia, how was class?" he asked leaning against the counter. She turned around and smiled.

"It was fine…looks like it's just the two of us for lunch, the others are still out."

"Heero told me to tell you-"

"He went to home didn't he? I figured he would…we had a lot of memories there…" she said staring off into space.

"He told me you are the best pilot." Alexia smiled,

"I wouldn't say best…I'm decent."

"He said you were better then him." Alexia turned back to her sand which that she was making. "If you don't mind me asking…what the deal between you and Heero?" Alexia handed him his sand which and then sat down in front of him.

"Heero was my first love, not sexually or anything, but I had a crush on him from when I was about eight till when I was about twelve. He made it very clear that he only had brotherly affection to me, but it still drove me nuts. I mean I went crazy…I had to share a bed with him and my brother. Then when the war started he took my place so I wouldn't have to fight. He and Nels went off to fight and after they left I never saw either of them again. I thought Heero had been dead all these years." Duo nodded his head he looked up and saw her tears, he got up and kneeled in front of her. 

"It's okay Alexia."

"It's just that I missed them so much…" she whispered. Duo led her over to the couch where he held her in his arms and let her cry.

"It's alright Alexia he's back and I don't think he's ever going to leave you alone again." He said, Duo's eyes darkened "And if he does I'll kill him."

            Trowa and Quatre entered the apartment a couple of hours later. They noticed right of that it was quiet and that there was one half eaten sand which on the kitchen table. They moved into the family room and saw Alexia asleep next to Duo and Duo flipped through channels. Alexia had her head on Duo's shoulder and one arm rapped around his waist.

"Duo?" Quatre asked stunned. Duo looked up and put a finger to his lips, to quiet his friends.

"Hey guys how was sight seeing?" he whispered.

"It was good…what's going on?" Trowa asked.

"I asked her what her relationship with Heero was and I guess it brought back some unwanted memories because before I knew it, we were here and she was crying and then she was asleep and she's been asleep for the last hour and a half. I didn't have the heart to wake her up." Duo whispered tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "Here help me carry her to her room. I would hate to have Heero come in here and see us like this."

"To late." They turned to see Heero standing in the doorway glaring daggers.

"Heero it's not what it looks like…she fell asleep crying and I didn't want to wake her up." Still glaring Heero walked over to Duo reached down and picked her up. She instantly put her arms around his neck. Duo and Quatre followed Heero into Alexia's room. Quatre pulled back the covers and Duo closed the blinds. Heero set her gently down on the bed. Duo walked over and together Quatre and him pulled the covers back up. As Duo and Heero tucked the covers around her, Duo heard he whisper faintly,

"Thank you Jason." Duo froze, as soon as they left the room Duo turned to Heero.

"Heero do you know any one named Jason that Alexia knows?"

"No why?" Heero asked glaring.

"No reason." Duo gulped, scratching Duo headed into the game room. "Who is Jason?" Duo asked himself and thinking hard, he then sat up "And why do I care?" He got up and headed back down the hall towards the kitchen, he passed Alexia's door, then stopped turned back around and stood in front of her door, slowly he turned the handle and peeked in side. Light rays from the blinds fell over Alexia's sleeping form. Duo felt his body melt seeing her just lying there so vulnerable. Duo gulped,,, "What is happening to me?"

            Alexia woke up several hours later and stretched rolling over she looked at Heero who was reading. "Finally decided to wake up sleepily head?" Heero asked closing his book briefly. Alexia nodded.

"What time is it?" 

"Eight Thirty." Heero said.

"Are you kidding? I have so much energy!" 

Heero smirked, "So does Duo, he's having a Nintendo marathon so Quatre moved his cot into Trowa and Wufia's room so he can get some sleep." Alexia sat up.

"Wait a second…I don't have Nintendo."

"You do now." Jumping out of the bed Alexia ran into the bathroom and pulled on a pair of grey sweat pants and then a college shirt. Running out of the room she ran down the hall and jumped over couch and straight into Duo's lap causing him to die in his game.

"Hey look who decided to wake up." He said smirking. Alexia looked at him seductively,

"I hear you got Nintendo." Duo gulped, she had no idea what she was doing to him. He nodded, "You wanna verse me?" she asked smiling at him sweetly.

"Babe you have no idea what you would be going against."

"I think I can handle it." She whispered very close to his face, Duo gulped. She jumped up ran into the kitchen and five minutes later she came out with a bowl of chips and hot coca for both of them. "Lets get this party started." She said sitting down next to him. 

"You got it babe, but since your new at this, we'll start easy…Super Smash Brothers." 

"Whatever you say o master of the Nintendo People." Alexia mocked.

"You've done it now, babe, you're going down."

"Bring it on."

            Quatre stuffed his head under his pillow, Alexia and Duo had been at it for the last three hours and no one in this entire apartment, Quatre was even willing to bet the whole building was getting any sleep. Just then he heard another curs followed by a females cheering.

"O who beat you?! Poor baby lost to a little girl that has never played this game before." Alexia said jumping up the couch and doing a little victory dance.

"You cheated!" Duo yelled back. Alexia jumped down next to him grabbed his face and turned it towards the TV.

"Instant replay doesn't lie."

"Fine I got a new game." 

"What is it?" Alexia asked. Duo smirked evilly and Alexia began to move slowly off the couch.

"Tickle Monster." Duo lounged forward and grabbed Alexia tickling her to death. Alexia fought back with all her might, but it was useless that battle was won before it started. Laughing Duo flipped over so that Alexia would be on top of him as he collapsed on the couch. Alexia lay there too tired to move and yawned loudly. Duo stretched underneath her, "How can you be tired, you slept all afternoon."

"But we did have a rousing game did we not?" she asked bracing her self on his chest with her elbows. Duo then became very aware about how close her body was. She was lying his length on top of him, and her legs spread slightly. Duo gulped and closed his eyes willing his body to ignore her. Alexia looked down on him, he looked so cute just lying there eyes closed and small little smirk starting to edge across his lips. His lips…Alexia licked hers lips. She looked back at his whole face, a look of frustration scratched across his face, then she felt a light pressure against her hip. She adjusted her self carefully and the pressure grew, she soon after discovered the source it was coming from and smiled evilly. 'So he does find me sexually attractive.' She thought looking at him. Not that she could say the same about him. She would hop in bed with him anytime. 'Who am I kidding he most likely has girls all over him back home.' She sighed wistfully. Duo peeked an eye open. "We should probably get to bed." Duo nodded in agreement but neither of them moved. Suddenly Duo jumped up and sent Alexia flying then in the same quick motion he grabbed her and her against his chest, carrying her. "You got some quick reflexes." She whispered, just because she wouldn't be able to have him, doesn't mean she could have a little fun with him here.

"It's a talent." He said as he carried her down the hall. Once they reached her room he set her down and said good night. He turned and started to leave when she called him back. He walked back to her and stood in front of her. "Yes?" Alexia hugged him, lightly pressing her pelvis against him then reached up and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, only two fingers width from his lips.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

"Goodnight." Duo responded. Alexia opened her door and slipped in. Duo watched her go in before turning and going back to the living room to get some sleep. He got in bed and closed his eyes, images of Alexia flew in before his eyes. Duo wasn't going get any sleep tonight.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            _"Heero!"__ Heero turned around to see Relena running towards him. With in seconds she was in his arms crying, "O Heero I was so scared, they're after me…I knew that you didn't leave me behind I-"her body pressed up against his, Heero felt a warm sticky substance in his hand as her face grew pale and her body grow limb._

_"No Relena you can't die."_

_"Heero…remember that I love you…I'll be waiting for you." With that she closed her eyes…_

_            Heero woke up with a start, nearly making Alexia fall out of the bed. Heero covered his face with his hands. "Heero what's wrong?" Alexia asked placing an arm around his back. Heero didn't say anything Alexia pulled him into her arms and lay back down with his head on her chest, stroking his hair quietly she spoke in soothing words. Heero calmed down a bit after a while, but his last concise thought was _

'I can't protect Relena…so I need to forget about her.'

            The next morning when Heero awoke Alexia was already up and at it. Heero pulled on a t-shirt and walked towards the kitchen. Trowa and Quatre were already there drinking their coffee, you could hear Duo snoring in the next room so every one remained quiet. "So what are you guys up to today?" Alexia asked pouring Heero some coffee.

"Quatre and I were going to drive down to San Francisco for the rest of the week." Trowa said, Alexia nodded before turning back to Heero.

"What about you?"

"I have a couple of things I need to look into and I won't be back till the day after tomorrow."

"Then I'm coming with you Yuy." They all turned to see Wufia walking down the hall. "If you think that I'm going to be the only male in this house besides Duo, you're kidding your self, it's an Injustice." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"All right Wufia you can come but we're leave in ten minutes." Wufia nodded and took the coffee from Alexia's out stretched hand.

"Well thanks guys, But I got to go, I have class, I'll see you when you get home," she ran up to Heero, hugged him and placed a kiss on his cheek before grabbing her jacket, "And please leave a note of Duo if he's not awake when you leave…I don't want him to worry." Right after she said that the door closed. As soon as she was gone, all the boys headed down the hallway to back their things.

"Hey Heero?" Quatre asked catching up with his taller friend, "Do you think it's wise to leave Duo alone with Alexia…with his ways with women and everything?" Heero smirked,

"Alexia broke my nose when I was eleven, she can take anything Duo can dish out." That said and done they all headed their separate ways.

When Duo awoke the house was deathly quiet, rubbing his eyes he sat up in bed and looked around. "Is anyone here?" he asked. He looked at the clock it was some time after noon, Alexia had a class. Shrugging he got up and headed towards the kitchen, after rummaging through the refrigerator for about ten minutes he stumbled upon a little note on the counter. In Quatre's writing was the words:

_Duo-_

_Trowa and I headed down to __San Francisco__ for the rest of the week_

_And Wufia went with Heero to take care of things they won't be back till the day after tomorrow. Alexia had a class and won't be home till one._

_We'll see you when we get back_

_-Quatre_

Duo reread the letter a couple of times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He was going to be alone in the house for another hour. He looked around the room carefully processing everything that was around him. He noticed the stereo system on the other side of the room and smiling evilly headed towards it.

Alexia walked up the stairs to her apartment with her keys in her teeth and two grocery bags along with her backpack in her arms. As she struggled to get the keys in the lock with everything she could hear a very faint noise coming through the door it's sounded like a man talking about being sexy.

"Alexia?" She turned to see her neighbor Mrs. Heart, an older woman in her late 80's coming down the hall towards her. "Do you need some help dear?" she asked taking the keys from Alexia.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Heart." As Mrs. Heart unlocked the door and began to open it, they were assaulted by the music being blasted, both women stopped dead in their tracks as Duo standing in the middle of the hallway, wearing nothing but his boxers and swinging his shirt above his head and shaking his hips back and fourth as I'm too sexy played in the back round. 

"I'm too sexy for my shirt…to sexy for my…"Mrs. Heart stared shocked, trying not to laugh Alexia moved towards her stereo to shut it off. As soon as it was off Duo stopped moving.

"Hey!" he complained, "I like…that…song…?" he suddenly became very aware of the two women in the room and his lack of clothing. He grinned sheepishly, "Lex! Your home!"  Alexia covered her mouth with one hand.

"Young man how dare you wear something so scandalous around a nice young lady. You should be ashamed of yourself. Alexia do you know this man…because I could always call the police." Alexia tried not to laugh as she moved closer to Mrs. Heart. 

"No it's quite all right. Mrs. Heart this is a dear friend of mine, Duo." Duo made a quick bow.

"Its is a pleasure to meet you mam. I hope you enjoyed the performance." Shaking her head Mrs. Heart moved towards the front door. 

"Now dear if you need help controlling this freak just give me a call and I'll send Howard down." Taking one last looked she started to close the door behind her. "I thought all the psycho's lived in Hollywood." As soon as her door closed Alexia doubled over laughing. Duo turned around and glared at her, she gave him a quick wink before getting up and heading back towards the door to gather her bags.

"You know you could have given me a warning that you were coming home early." Duo said as he picked up some of the bags and helped Alexia carry them into the kitchen.

"Well I could ask you what you were doing running around half naked around my house and if you had turned up my stereo a little more, Mr. Bunion from next door would have broken down the door to see what was wrong. And just so you know he's gay." Duo paled. 

"You have weird neighbors." Alexia smiled,

"Why don't you go put some clothes on and by the way." Alexia turned around to look Duo straight in the eye. She let her eyes scan his body and rest on his chest. "You are to sexy for your shirt." She licked her lips seductively and then turned back to putting things away. Duo turned around and headed towards his pile of clothes, he turned and looked back at Alexia leaning up into the counter putting things away, and showing off her trim backside and thighs. Duo ran a hand over his face.

"I am so screwed."

            Later that night Alexia sat next to Duo on the sofa watching Hollywood Squares, a bowl of popcorn between them. "I'm telling you the girl is gonna win." Duo stuffed a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"And I'm telling you, that this game is rigged, they have to stay politically correct, Last night the girl won, and tonight the guy will win because he's also gay."

"How can you tell?"

"He's hitting on the host."

"EW!" shaking her head Alexia reached for the popcorn and found her couch cushion instead. 

She turned to Duo, "Duo, give me the popcorn." 

Duo snickered evilly "And if I don't?"

"Your life will become very painful."

"I think I can handle anything you can throw at me babe."

"You think so?" Alexia asked standing up and walking till she was standing right in front of him.

"Baby I piloted a Gundam for four years, take your best shot." Duo said sitting the popcorn on the table next to him. He made the motion for her to come and get him. Alexia smiled wickedly, before she jumped on to the couch so her knees were pressed into the seat cushion, her legs straddling his body. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. She slowly opened her mouth and let her tongue run against his lips. Nipping gently at his lower lip, she pulled back and slowly crushed her breast against Duo's chest and rubbing herself against the stiff part of his pants. She bite the lob of his ear and whispered, 

"Give me the popcorn." She felt the bowl brush against her leg. She pressed a kiss into his ear and whispered "Thank you." She then stood up grabbed the popcorn and sat down as if nothing had happened. Duo sat their in a daze and slowly turned to look at her. 'Did I just have an out of body experience?' he asked himself 'I could have sworn she was just straddling me.' Just then Alexia turned to look at him. She smiled wickedly at the look on his face, "I told you the guy would win."


	2. Always Make A Good First Impression

Soul of Outer Space

I OWN NOTHING!!!!

(Except story line and all the characters that aren't from GW that is for all that careJ)

**The Decision**

**Chapter 2: Always Make a Good First Impression**

Duo woke the next morning and stretched his arms high over his head. Since Quatre, Trowa and Wufia were gone; Duo camped out in the game room and took over Trowa's bed. And if he said so himself it was a very comfortable bed he could see why Trowa wouldn't switch with anyone. Alexia's demonstration of her, shall we say sex, had not gone unnoticed by Duo's body nor his mind for that matter. Her little number on him the previous night had taken its toll. Her face and body had haunted his dreams all night long. Duo rolled over and took a look at the clock, the red letters blinked 2:30 meaning the power had gone out two and half hours ago. Groaning Duo pulled the covers back off of his nice warm bed and opened the door. The smell of bacon and pancakes filled his nostrils and Duo sighed happily. It would be a nice change to wake up every morning to a nice homemade meal and a beautiful women lying next to him. Unfortunately he only had the homemade meal right now maybe the beautiful women could come soon. Pulling a t-shirt from the floor Duo headed down the hallway and into Alexia's kitchen where she sat in a robe reading the morning newspaper, a cup of coffee sitting right in front of her.

"Morning" she said as he entered.

"What time is it?" Duo asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Around ten, I reset all the other clocks but I couldn't do the one in your room. I didn't want to wake you up." She said turning the page of her newspaper.

"Appreciated" Duo said taking a sip of his coffee. He nearly spit it out, "What is this stuff?"

"Coffee" Alexia said taking another sip of her coffee.

"No you see this isn't coffee this is the stuff that keeps Heero up for days on end with no sleep…" Alexia turned around slowly in her chair. "You both grew up with this type of coffee huh?" Alexia nodded her head, shaking his head Duo set his cup down, "All right where do you keep the cream and sugar?" 

Smiling to herself Alexia said, "Frig and pantry." Duo opened the refrigerator and began looking for the cream.

"So do you have class today?" he asked. Alexia shook her head,

"No…I think I'm just going to hang out around here all day in my pjs catch up on homework and sleep."

"O okay." He sat down next to her and took a long sip of his coffee. "I think I'm going to hit the gym for a couple of hours." He looked up and saw Alexia nod her head.

"Have fun." She said turning the page of her newspaper. Duo shifted his feet, he felt very awkward just standing there. He looked down at her, in truth even in the morning she looked beautiful her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and her feet folded up under her and he could see her puppy slippers poking their heads out from underneath. Shaking his head he headed back down the hall to put on some clothes and head down to the gym.

            Duo had spent three hours down at the gym. He punched and jabbed, swam and ran. He needed to get all that sexual tension out of his system. Unfortunately every time he thought of the words sexual tension Alexia popped right back into his head. Eventually after three hours he just gave up and decided to head back upstairs. As he climbed into the elevator he looked at himself in the mirror, thinking out loud he spoke,

"Maybe by calling my attraction to Alexia by another name will help me control it. Now what is name that would repulse me? Wufia…Heero…?" Duo shivered at those ideas, "How about Bob…yes Bob is a good name." Duo nodded his head in enthusiasm. Yes Bob was an excellent name, no strings attached name. Duo exited the elevator and headed down the hall towards Alexia's apartment, upon entering he saw Alexia checking herself in the mirror. She looked up and saw him. They both just stared at each other. Alexia couldn't believe her eyes, she new that he was very muscular but nothing compared to what she was seeing now. His muscles were absolutely bulging. Duo on the other hand was seeing stars. Alexia was wearing a tight lavender dress the complimented her skin and black hair and making her eyes seem very blue. Showing off her curves she turned to look at him, the black heels she wore made her closer to his height. At the sight of her Duo's "Bob" went into overdrive.

"Hello Duo." Alexia said. Duo shook his head,

"Wow." Alexia giggled, "I mean Wow. You look amazing." He said not taking his eyes off her. "Where are you going?"

"One of my friends wanted me to go to a club with her tonight. I just wanted to make sure the dress fit right. And who knows maybe I'll want to go and get something to eat before hand." She said turning back to the mirror and running her hands over her dress.

"You mind if I come along?" he asked leaning against the wall. Alexia looked a bit startled and then looked him in the eye,

"Um sure I guess if you want…that is if you don't already have plans."

"Not a one, babe." He said winking at her. 

She smiled at him, "All right let me go change and I'll start lunch." Dou nodded and went into his room to change out of his sweaty clothes. When he came out a couple of minutes later he heard Alexia in the kitchen. He headed over there and saw her mixing something in a small bowl.

"What's in there?" he asked leaning against the counter next to her.

"Chocolate. I'm going to make a cake."

"Hum."

"You bet it is." She said sticking her finger in a licking the chocolate off it. "Hey Duo can I ask you a question?" she asked looking up at him. Duo nodded his head, "What's your life like back home?"

"Well we just recently got off from protecting Relena Peacecraft and that's when all my free time came in."

"So it's not like you have a girlfriend or anything?"

"Uh no." said Duo, Alexia let out the small breathe she had been holding.

"No girlfriend…what are the girls back home stupid or something." Alexia almost dropped her bowl, had she just really said that?

"No I just haven't found one that was worth it." Not like you are, Duo thought.

"I see."

"So what about you, I haven't seen any of your friends popping in."

Alexia smiled, "you'll see them tonight."

            At about 20 minutes till 7 o'clock, Alexia and Duo left the apartment. Duo was dressed in black pants and shirt, and Alexia was wearing her lavender dress. Both walked down the street towards the club. A couple of minutes later they both stepped into the club a little wind blown. Duo noticed a sign on the door,

"Singing night?" he looked at Alexia, whose eyes got really big.

"O no." she whispered. Just then a girl with dirty blond hair and green eyes, wearing a tight green dress bounced up to them. "WEASEL!" Alexia yelled almost lunging at the girl. 

She giggled, "Relax Lexy you don't have to sing if you don't want to." She said her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"You probably already entered me!"

"You know me so well. So who is your cute friend?"

Sighing Alexia turned to Duo, "Duo Maxwell meet my best friend Nicole Kash."

"Pleasure to meet you Nicole." He said shaking her hand. Nicole giggled,

"Please call me Nikki."  She said smiling warmly.

"Lexy where did you pick up the hottie?" she whispered as she began leading Alexia and Duo to there table. 

"He's Heero's friend, Duo and three others are staying with me for a while."

"Are they all as hot as him?' Alexia nodded once, "O my god Lex I will be living at your house. And by the way," Nikki stopped at their table and motioned for them to sit down, "You're on in twenty." And with that she vanished.

"Nikki…you learn to love her…anyway I guess I'll see you in twenty-five minutes. I have to sing." Alexia said sighing, then sending a forced smile to Duo she turned and left. Duo sat down, and sighed, "Well this is defiantly interesting." He noticed many young women moving around him taking drink orders; he ordered a beer for himself and looked around. It was a different type of club then he was used to seeing. Through the center of the club was a cat walk that connected with the stage at the very back, there was a twenty foot bar that extended along the right side of the dance floor that was on each side of the catwalk. There were cages randomly placed around and on the left wall was a DJ table and the rest of the club was covered with tables. 

Just then Nikki sat down at the table, "So are you another one of Alexia's suitors?" she asked crossing her legs.

"What?" Duo asked taking a sip of his beer that had just arrived.

"Are you interested in Alexia?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Maybe" Nikki said smiling. She uncrossed her legs and stood up, "You are after her…I can't tell by that look in your eyes…your in for a big treat tonight. She's singing first." Nikki smirked, "Enjoy the show." She said giving him a wink and then flaunting away. After about another ten minutes the DJ came on the microphone, 

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen!" he yelled, the crowd yelled back, "You ready to party?" he yelled the microphone towards them and the crowd yelled yes. "Good, our first contestant in tonight's show is AZUL!" the crowed roared into applause. The curtain rose and Duo almost dropped his beer. Every one on stage was dressed in black. The background was in blue. He saw Alexia in the front wearing tight black pants with a matching top that looked suspiciously like a sports bra with her hair down. They were in a form of a V Alexia dead center alternating boy girl on each side, the music started and it was like a trance that Duo couldn't break. They were all moving in a flowing motion the stage was dark and all you could see was the shadowed form of all of them.

I need time, love, joy  
I need space, love  
I need... me  
Action!  
  


As soon as someone yelled action the lights went on and they all began to dance.

Say hello to the girl that I am  
You're gonna have to see through my perspective  
I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am  
And I don't wanna be so damn protected  
There must be another way  
'Cause I believe in taking chances  
But who am I to say  
What a girl is to do  
God I need some answers...  
  


Duo couldn't take his eyes off her…and it seemed that the rest of the male population of the club was having the same problem. He had no idea that she could sing and so well too.

What am I to do with my life?  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just gotta do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected  
  


All the men on stage began carrying her down the catwalk then, Alexia looking seductively at the audience.

I tell them what I like, what I want and what I don't  
But everytime I do, I stand corrected  
Things that I've been told, I can't believe what I hear about the world  
I realize I'm overprotected  
There must be another way  
'Cause I believe in taking chances  
But who am I to say  
What a girl is to do  
God I need some answers...  
  
What am I to do with my life?  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just gotta do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected  
  


The lights went out again and all there was, was the blue background shadowing their bodies.

I need time... love... I need space  
  
I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna  
What I what what what I'm gonna do about my destiny  
I say no, no... nobody's telling me just what I wanna... do do  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be someone else but me...  
Action!

The lights flashed on again, and they once again and they began to dance.

What am I to do with my life?  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just gotta do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected  
  


I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna  
What I what, what, what I'm gonna do about my destiny  
I say no no... nobody's telling me just what I wanna... do do  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be someone else but me  
  


What am I to do with my life?  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just gotta do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so 

overprotected  
  


They all hit a pose and the entire club jumped to their feet in applause. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! AZUL!" the crowd screamed louder and the dancers and Alexia or rather Azul took a bow. The curtain went down and she was gone. Nikki came flaunting over to Duo's table she took one look at him and smirked, with one hand she closed his mouth.

"Leaves you kinda speech less…don't it?"

About ten minutes later Alexia sat down next to him back in her lavender dress, "Lex you were great you were absolutely amazing." 

"Thank you." She said smiling shyly at him.

"But what does Azul mean?" Alexia giggled.

"It was a nickname that I got when I was on a mission in Spain. They didn't understand anything that I was saying." Duo looked at her questioning, "They called me Azul because it means blue eyes." She said smiling. "I use it when I sing to protect my real identity…for shall we say the future." She took a sip of her margarita and smiled at him. She then turned back to watch the rest of the performers. At 8 everyone was done and the floor opened up for anyone to dance. Duo and Alexia were one of the first couples on the floor, and together as partners they danced the night away.

            At one o'clock Duo and Alexia made their way back up towards her apartment, both almost drunk. They were holding hands and giggling madly at the stupidest things. When they got up to Alexia's apartment she pulled out her keys and began attempting to open her door. Unfortunately the key was not going in the hole. 

"Here let me try." Duo said from behind her. Alexia turned to give him the keys, only to find that he was right behind her, very close. Alexia's breaths were coming in short gasps as she looked into his eyes. It seemed that all the alcohol that she thought was in her system was gone. Without meaning to Duo had pinned Alexia against her door. Duo's intoxication seemed to have flown out the window as well. He suddenly became very aware of her body pressed up against his, her lips, her eyes, and her perfume…they were replacing the alcohol that was in his body. His mouth was slowly moving towards hers,

"Are you going to kiss me?" he heard her whisper; he could feel her lips brushing against his as she spoke those words. He glanced up into her eyes for a moment,

"Maybe…would you stop me if I did?" he asked looking down at her lips again, Alexia's hands slowly moved up his chest.

"Maybe" she whispered as his lips closed down on hers.

Just then Alexia's front door flew open and both she and Duo fell backwards, Duo twisted just in time so that Alexia would land on top of him.

"What the hell?" Duo yelled looking at the room upside down. A pair of black boots came into view. "O shit." Duo whispered, he quickly got up and helped Alexia, to come face to face with a very angry Heero Yuy with a frowning Wufia Chang right behind him.

"Where the hell have you two been?"

"Heero not so loud." Alexia whispered as she closed her front door.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Heero asked bringing his voice down a little.

"One o'clock." Duo said looking at his watch; he looked up to see Heero's death eyes looking at him. "Sir" Duo added gulping.

"Heero it doesn't matter, we're adults we're allowed to do stuff like this sometimes." Alexia said looking at Heero, "Why are you so tense?"

"Duo kissed you." He growled.

"And I kissed him back."

"You were intoxicated you didn't know what you were doing."

"Stop talking about this like it happened three weeks ago it happened less then a minute ago."

"You were still drunk."

"So I was drunk enough to kiss Duo, but I'm sober enough to have a decent conversation with you?" Heero glared at her.

"STOP IT!" Duo and Wufia both jumped, "Stop trying to be Nels, Odin!" she walked up to Heero and began to shake him, "He's dead Odin, DEAD! He may have asked you to look out of me, but that doesn't mean that you need to control my life…maybe for some sick and twisted reason I like hanging out with Duo. Maybe I like the way he makes me feel."

"Hi I'm still here." Duo said.

"Alexia you don't know what your saying…guys like us don't disserve girls like you." 

"HEY!" Duo and Wufia yelled.

"This isn't about Duo and I…is it?" she said looking sadly at Heero. "This is about you and Relena. God I'm sick of this…just because your sad doesn't mean I should be too!"

"Lex…"

"No don't even go there Odin, you know I was so happy when I saw you. You make me feel safe again, and Odin when I'm with Duo I feel safe too. I've never felt safe with any other guy…but I guess that isn't enough for you…I thought you would want to see me happy." With that Alexia ran down the hall and slammed her bedroom door.  Duo glared at Heero.

"I don't know what your problem is man." Duo said shoving Heero, "I thought you cared enough about her to see her happy…and in case you didn't know since you didn't bother to ask if she had fun…she has an amazing voice and can dance pretty darn well too." Duo turned to go, "O and one more thing." He turned back to Heero, he pulled his fist back and slugged Heero in the eye, "I can damn well take care of her just as good as you can." Duo walked down the hall shaking his head and walked into the game room and also slammed his door. There was silence in the living room as Heero sat down on the sofa clutching his eye. There was a shuffle of feet and Heero turned to see Wufia holding a bag of ice out to him. Heero took it gratefully and looked up to Wufia's expectant face.

"What?" Heero asked sounding annoyed.

"Who's Odin?"

Alexia woke early the next morning and began to get dressed. When she walked through the living room a couple of minutes later with her gym bag slung over one arm and her books on her other; she saw Heero sleeping on the couch his right eye an ugly purple.

Sighing sadly Alexia left her apartment. 

A couple of hours later Duo awoke, he felt horrible. He felt as if someone had hit him over the head with a bag of bricks. He heard voices in the hall and decided to go and make himself a cup of coffee or see if any of the rocket fuel that Alexia drank was left. He opened the door and almost collided with Quatre who was holding a cup of coffee.

"I figured you would need something strong to drink." He said smiling. Duo nodded and took the cup.

"Thanks" he took a sip and closed his eyes as it slid down his throat. "When did you and Trowa get back?"

"About a half an hour ago." He said leading Duo down to the living room where two people were arguing. Duo looked up to see Trowa and Heero arguing about something, and then smirked evilly at the shiner the he had given Heero the night before. Duo tried to listen to what they were arguing about; he had never heard either one speak so much at once before. At the current moment the two of them were glaring at each other. 

"What are they arguing about?" Duo whispered to Quatre as the two passed into the kitchen.

"There was an attack on Relena last night…Heero wants to take her into protective custody and Trowa is trying to convince him that it's not a good idea."

"Do you think Une would even approve of it even if we all thought it was a good idea."

"I don't know…Trowa and I are against it though…it's not our place…she disserves to have her own life."

"Um Quatre as touching as that is…someone just made an attempt on her life. She's either free dead or not free alive…what would you choose."

"Point seen and recognized…even so what would we do anyway we've been given time off."

"I bet Alexia would go for it." Heero said entering the kitchen, Duo glared at him.

"Doubt it; you're in the dog house when it comes to her."

"Shut up Duo." 

"You would have to grovel in order for her to agree." Just then Heero's eyes lit up,

"Duo you're brilliant."

"I know…what did I do?" Heero made a mad dash for his jacket and ran out of the apartment. Duo jumped up and grabbed his own jacket and Quatre followed.

"You two stay here," Quatre yelled, "Just in case Une calls about what happened last night." With that he and Duo were gone following Heero at full speed.

Quatre was sure that he had never seen a college campus this big. It seemed that the buildings just kept going and going. Finding Alexia was going to be hard.

"So were so we start looking?" Duo asked.

"I know she has history of combat first." Heero said.

"So the history building?" the other two nodded. The three headed off towards the building. The three were walking across the lawn when they heard someone yell,

"Heads up!" The three turned around just in time for Heero to catch the football that came flying towards them. A group of boys came running over.

"Nice catch dude, sorry about that." Heero rudely shoved them the ball and glared.

"Sorry." One of the said removing his gaze from Heero.

"Ignore him, he had a ruff night." Duo said giving a friendly smile to them.

"I can tell he's got a nice shiner." Duo snickered.

"Hey by chance do any of you know Alexia Shale." The majority of the boys cringed at her name.

"More like who doesn't, she's just about beaten everyone of us up before," Heero snickered "Well that is except-" 

"Me" Tall tan young man pushed his way from the back of the group, he had shaggy blond hair and bright blue eyes, which was unusually because he was obviously from Chinese descent. "Why do you want to find Alexia?"

"That is none of your business; do you know where she is?" Heero said.

"You answer my question and I'll answer yours." He glared at Heero.

"What is going on here?" Heero was about to turn around and tell whatever teacher was there to shove off or flash his Preventers badge, only to find Alexia glaring at them.

"I'll ask you two again. What is going on here?" Jason smiled down at her.

"Hey Lex, this guy was just asking for you and was getting mad that I wouldn't tell him." Alexia smiled and shook her head.

"Jason…"

"Hey old habits die hard." He kissed her forehead, "I'll talk to you later Kido. All right?"

"All right." She smiled watching him go. "Now on to business, first things first." She hugged Quatre tightly, "Welcome back Quatre. Now you two what are you doing here?"

"Well you see-"they both said at once. Alexia held up her hand, 

"Duo you first." Dou leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Alexia's lips. Heero growled in the background.

"I've wanted to do that since last night." Alexia blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear, she took a deep breath squared her shoulders and turned to Heero.

"Now what do you want?" Heero's eyes lost the coldness and was replaced by pain, and Alexia felt her will to say no drop. "What is it?" Heero's voice dropped.

"There was an attack on Relena last night." Alexia's will went into overdrive.

"And this concerns me how?"

"Lex…"

"No Heero! Whatever it is, it's no times ten."

"Lex…" 

"NO! NO! NO!" she started to turn to walk away but Heero grabbed her arm.

"Lex will you just listen to me for a second?"  
"NO! I will not let that home wrecker into my apartment. She gave up the right to protection…let her figure it out like the rest of the normal people of this world."

"You just don't want her near you because you haven't realized that she isn't the one that killed Nels."

"Yes she is!"

"NO LEX! She didn't, Nels was there to do a job and he did it, he did get killed along the way but he still had a job to do and there is nothing you can do to change that." Alexia's face paled and then she turned and made a run in the other direction. 

"Nice going genius." Duo said giving Heero a shove, "You've got a great way with women; did you know that?" Duo took off after Lex with Quatre at his heals. Heero sank down to the grass, with his hands clutching his forehead. 

"What am I going to do?" 

Quatre and Duo had long ago split up in search of Alexia. Neither had any idea how large the campus was so the only solution was to ask people, preferably girls, Quatre had long ago since discovered that when women see one women crying they all flock to here for comfort. If there was anybody who would be able to tell them where Alexia was it would be a woman. Quatre crossed into a deck portion of the University in the next hall over he say Alexia run through and then burst through another door. He vaulted over the railing and darted to the other side of the hall. "Alexia! Thank god I found you we've-" A hand out of no where came flying into his vision, followed by a flash of yellow and then Quatre found himself on the floor, with a blond women sitting on his chest. He took a couple of deep breaths so he could get the air back into his lungs before he saw Alexia's head in his eye vision.

"Quatre you do realize this is the girls bathroom?" Quatre looked around and noticed where he was and turned very red. The girl on his chest giggled.

"Come on Nikki get off him." Sighing the one called Nikki got up off of Quatre. Taking a deep breath Quatre sat up and looked around.

"So this is what the inside of a girls bathroom looks like…interesting," he let his eyes roam over the room "HEY! You guys get a couch?" Alexia sat down on it,

"It's where we sit and wonder why God put men on this earth- no offense."

"None taken." Quatre said sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. "Heero's looking for you." He said getting up and sitting down next to her on the couch.

"I bet he is."

"So is Duo." Alexia smiled, 

"I know."

"Speaking of Duo maybe I'll go and find him and bring him here, okay Lex?" Nikki asked, Alexia nodded her head and Nikki left the girls bathroom. Alexia laced her fingers and looked down at the floor.

"Alexia what is going on? Why are you so against Relena?"

"She killed my brother."

"But Heero said-"

"Heero doesn't know the whole story…" Alexia stared off into space, Quatre thought it was best not to interrupt her she seemed to have a lot on her mind. Several minutes passed before the door opened again. A group of girls walked in took one look at Quatre and smiled. They all turned to each other and started giggling before looking at Quatre again and starting to giggle again. Quatre felt his face turn bright red. At that exact moment Nikki burst into the bathroom.

"All right come on you guys nothing to see here be on your way." She ushered the girls out as the stared at Duo and a glaring Heero.

"Look what I found." Nikki said as she walked into the bathroom with the boys following her. Duo rushed forward and knelt down in front of Lexy.

"Are you alright?" he asked tucking a strain of hair behind her ear. She nodded her head and gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine." She got up and looked at Heero. "I think it would be best if we were to continue this conversation at home?" Heero nodded his head  and the group headed off towards Alexia's apartment.


End file.
